


College Roomate

by h0neyboba



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: College Roommate AU, F/F, One Shot, skimmons - Freeform, skimmons one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0neyboba/pseuds/h0neyboba
Summary: They basically act like a couple, so why not become one?
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	College Roomate

The soft strums of the guitar wake the teenager up in the middle of the night, making her roll over in bed and smile. Daisy and Jemma met on the very first day of college open house, both of them being equally nervous but excited at the new opportunity. The pair have been roommates for the last three years, counting down the days until they can get out of this place. They have to be there for a total of seven years so they still have four more to go. A soft smile tugs on Jemmas lips as she lets her arm rest on her forehead, the rustling of the sheets interrupting the guitar being played through the walls. Daisys strums were slower than the original song, giving Jemma the image of her sitting on her bed and lazily playing the guitar. It happens almost twice a week where Jemma wakes up to her roommates gentle strumming, on rare nights, accompanied by vocals. Tonight is one of these rare nights. The 2 am guitar playing happens so frequently, Jemma has become accustomed to the noise, the gentle strums reassuring her that her roommate is there. Tonight she could tell Daisy couldn’t sleep just by the way the notes sound. The way Daisys fingers sleepily run across the strings, her voice rougher than normal but still angelic as always.

“I still remember, third of December, me in your sweater, you said it looked better, on me, than it did you. Only if you knew, how much I liked you..” Daisys voice comes flowing through the walls and Jemma cant help but sing along softly. The walls separating their rooms are thin as hell so she’s guessing Daisy can hear her too.

“But I watch your eyes, as she walks by. What a sight for sore eyes. Brighter than a blue sky..She's got you mesmerized, while I die..” Jemma softly sings along, turning to face the wall.

Daisy’s sitting on her bed, her legs propped up, guitar in lap, and back pressed up against the wall. She sang the first part with her eyes closed, the cords to the song coming as a second nature to her. She soon heard her roommates voice, rough and raspy from sleep but still smooth like silk come through the walls. A smile cracks on Daisys lips as she continues singing, pressing her back up more against the wall.

“Why would you ever kiss me? I'm not even half, as pretty. You gave her your sweater. “It's just polyester,” but you like her better..Wish I were Heather.”

They continue the song, both of them becoming more awake as the song progressed.

“Why would you ever kiss me? I'm not even half as pretty. You gave her your sweater. “It's just polyester,” but you like her better. Wish I were..” As the song ended Daisy’s voice got gentle, letting Jemma take over partly, just happy in the moment. The hacker slowly stopped strumming and she heard the rustling of sheets coming from Jemmas room, followed by the soft pads of footsteps on the floor. The tiny scientist slowly opens the door to Daisys room and steps in, watching as the brunette puts away her guitar. “Hey.” Jemma whispers softly, walking over to the hacker and sitting down on her bed. “Whats keeping you up?” The Brit asks, immediately reading the other girl like a book. 

With everyone else the hacker has walls and facades, burying her emotions deep inside, but not with Jemma Simmons. Simmons is the only person Daisy is vulnerable around, wearing her heart on her sleeve ever since Jemma comforted when she cried over her ex and got wasted, held her hair back the morning after, gave her painkillers and ate takeout with her all day two years ago. That was the day Daisy realized that Jemma cared deeply for her, willing to push aside her important studies just to eat sauce covered noodles with her all day and well into the night. The two are inseparable and it would be a good guess if someone thought that they were a couple. 

“I dont know, I just can’t sleep. I tried the milk and honey technique, your sleepy tea, everything. So, I just resorted to strumming and the song popped into my head.” Daisy shrugs, leaning back onto the wall and looking over to her best friend. “Its camomile tea darling, come here.” Jemma laughs softly, laying the both of them down and turning off the desk lights. Sometimes the pair cuddle when they’ve had a hard day or they cant sleep, finding comfort in each other at the end of the day..as friends..of course. Daisys arm gently wrap around the smaller girls shoulders and sighs contently, letting herself sink into the darkness. Jemmas arms wrap around Daisys torso and pulls herself close, becoming a little space heater for the taller girl. “Goodnight Jems.” Daisy whispers, already drifting off to sleep. The brit smiles sleepily and pulls herself closer, “Goodnight Daisy.”  
-  
“Daisy! Pizza!” Jemma giggles, her hair tied up into a messy ponytail. She walks over to the table in their shared space while eating a piece of pizza, a wide smile on her face as she’s equipped with a slice of pizza in one hand and the box in the other. She’s wearing comfy pajama shorts underneath Daisys large Stanford sweater, the oversized sleeves bunched up near her wrists. Todays a study, relax, and chill out day for the pair. “Pizza? Yess thank you Jems.” Daisy groans, a small smile on her face as she gets up from the desk and moving some of their books aside. “Mmhm, you almost done studying?” The brit hums, placing the pizza box on the table as she continues to eat the slice shes holding. “Almost. We’re almost there.” Daisy nods her head, simultaneously grabbing a dirty t-shirt off the ground and throwing it into the laundry basket as she answers. Shes wearing her glasses which Jemma likes so much paired with a black shirt and grey sweatpants, her dark brown hair flowing down her shoulders. The hacker grabs a piece and groans softly as she eats it, her eyes rolling back. “Mmm, thank you Jems. So good.” She smiles and Jemma cant stop herself from laughing. “Its the same place and order each time.” The brit says and Daisy shrugs, plopping down on the couch and pulling Jemma down next to her. They spend the day reviewing notes with their legs intertwined, eating pizza and drinking coffee (or tea in Jemmas case) as they study the hours away.  
-  
Winter. Winter means mid terms. Mid terms mean late night studying. Late night studying means lack of sleep. Lack of sleep means sleepy Jemma and Daisy. And, sleepy Jemma and Daisy means coffee shop adventures.

They’re both bundled up in warm winter clothing as they walk down the sidewalk, Jemma clutching onto her bag filled with books with one hand and the other intertwined with Daisys in the hackers pocket. As the year progresses the line between friends and lovers started to blur between the two, Jemma spending more nights cuddled up against Daisy than in her own bed, the touches becoming more prominent and lingering. Thats why the pair didnt question it when their hands intertwined with each others almost immediately after they left the place. So, when their hands started to get cold, Daisy put their intertwined hands into her coat pocket without exchanging any words.

They walk into the small campus coffee shop with a smile on both of their faces, the warm cafe air engulfing them. Daisy looks over to her tiny scientist and cant help but blush, watching the tips of Simmons ears and the tip of her nose turn red from the cold. “It’s freezing out there.” Jemma mumbles, walking in step with Daisy towards the register.

They get their coffee and tea and sit down at a window table, their bags set by their feet. “Another winter, another midterm.” Daisy mumbles, sipping on her coffee as she watches the smiling Brit across from her. “That means another christmas together and another spring break at your parents lake house.” Jemma smiles and Daisy nods, realizing that it’s become a routine. They’d rotate each holiday, for thanksgiving, it would be spent at Daisy’s house with Phil and May and for Christmas, it would be spent with Jemmas parents. For spring break they’d usually spend it with Bobbi, Mack, Fitz, Hunter, and Yo-Yo at Philinda’s lake house or take a road trip with just the two of them in Daisy’s van. They do everything together. “We should bring alcohol if we go to the lake house this year.” The hacker hums and Jemma nods her head, gently intertwining their hands on the table. “We should, Hunter would have a blast with Fitz.” The brit giggles and Daisy decides that it’s her favorite sound in the world.

They finish their drinks and toss their cups, re-securing their layers over themselves before stepping out into the cold. As soon as they step out Daisy reaches and holds Jemmas hand, putting them back into her pocket with a smile on her face.  
-  
“To spring break!” Hunter calls, all of them sitting on the house boat lake. “To spring break!” They call back, all of them sipping their beers in their hands. It’s the first day of spring break and they’re all in swimsuits and swim trunks, everything already set up from last years break. It’s currently mid-day so it’s hot as hell, the cooler open and filled with ice and alcohol. “I’m going swimming.” Mack claps his hands, standing up and diving off the porch into the water. Fitz soon follows, sliding off the porch into the lake rather than diving. “So, hows the school year going so far?” Hunter asks, his arm wrapped around Bobbi as yo-yo digs into the snacks. “Good, I’m glad that it’s over soon.” Jemma replies, sitting down close to Daisy. The hacker pouts and gently grabs the Brits waist playfully, “But Jems, that means that you won’t be with me.” Daisy whines, making Jemma turn around a smile at her. “Oh Daisy, don’t pretend that we don’t spend all of our time together in the summer.” She says, slapping Daisy’s shoulder playfully. “Still.” The hacker pouts before smiling, sipping on her beer as the sun warms them up.  
-  
Later they all swim in the lake, floating on the tubes and sitting on the ledge in the water. It’s a lazy vibe in the air with the music playing and the heat surrounding them, all of them fully relaxed. Currently Daisy is dragging Simmons towards a small strip of grass sandwitched between the lake and trees. It’s an area at the side of the house, still close to the lake, but hidden from sight of their friends. “It keeps getting better each time.” Jemma hums, wearing a red bikini while Daisy wears a light blue one. “I know, I’m suprised Hunter and Bobbi haven’t gone off and fucked yet.” The hacker says nonchalantly, earning a small slap on the arm. “Daisy!” Jemma scolds playfully, a smile present on her face. “What?” Daisy laughs, closing the space between them a bit. Her hands come up to gently grab Jemmas waist, taking in slow in case she read all of the signs wrong. To her relief Jemma doesn’t pull away, instead, the Brits hands slowly come up to hold onto Daisy’s biceps. “Tell me if I’m wrong but I think that we have a thing.” Daisy whispers softly, leaning in a bit. She pulls her sunglasses up onto the top of her head and rasises an eyebrow, looking at the smaller girl. “You’re not wrong.” Jemma says softly, feeling her back being gently pressed up against the house wall. “Can I..?” Daisy asks, leaning in just a bit more. The brit nods and leans in, closing the space between them. The kiss is slow and soft, their heartbeats speeding up. Daisy slowly pulls away with a wide smile on her face, backing away from the Brit a bit because she assumes Jemma wants to take it slow. She’s wrong. The biochemist grabs her wrist and pulls her back into the kiss, this time locking lips as her arms snake around Daisy’s neck. The taller girls hands immediately latch onto Jemmas waist as they kiss with more passion than before, no longer tentative and questioning. Jemmas hand comes up and slowly intertwined with Daisy’s hair, pulling her deeper into the kiss. They kiss for what feels like forver, fingertips exploring gently and hands intertwined with hair. “Skimmons get over here!” Bobbi calls, bringing them back down to reality that they’re outside and their friends are there. Jemma plants one more kiss on Daisy’s lips, promising that there’s more to come, before pulling away fully. They make their way back to the group and hop back into the water, sharing a tube together. “Skimmons? What’s that?” Daisy asks Bobbi, Jemma and her own legs laid across each other. “It’s like a ship name. We got it from before, when you went by Skye. Skye and Simmons equals Simmons.” Bobbi explains and the girls nod, giving each other a high five. “Skimmons!” They laugh, earning laughs from the group. Hunter throws them all beers from the dock and holds up his for another toast, “To college and booze!” He says and everyone laughs, calling back. “To college and booze!”


End file.
